


Hunter x Hunter Drabble Book

by LmaeoJoJo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Date Night, Drabble book, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tension, both are so confused as to what to call their relationship lord help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LmaeoJoJo/pseuds/LmaeoJoJo
Summary: Not much to say! I'll just write whatever hunter x hunter prompts come to mind for me!





	Hunter x Hunter Drabble Book

It was late at night, and the room was only illuminated by the lights of the television which cast the lovers in a blue fog. No words other than the actors diligently performing their roles could be heard in the room, and even the cold streets outside were so silent that one could hear a mouse’s footsteps trampling through the sidewalk. 

The pair had been stressed recently, and both felt that a well-deserved movie night was in order. Just a quiet night in where they could be alone and…

Over-read each other’s actions…

Like every almost-a-couple-except-not-quite-a-couple-but-okay-year-pretty-much-a-couple-except-nobody-ever-formally-asked-the-other-out-so-now-they’re-both-just-confused-couple does.

It was hard to pay any attention to what the movie was about- or if they were even still watching the same movie anymore because Leorio could  _ swear _ that the main cast has changed at least twice now- when you were too busy focusing on “oh his hand is on my knee… so is this a bro thing? Or…”

‘ _ God his fingers are so pretty, and his hand is so warm and soft oh my God. _ ’ Leorio couldn’t look away as his thoughts raced and tumbled freely in his mind like a rubber ball in a washing machine. ‘ _ Should… should I do something back?’  _ He paused and muddled his brain for any ideas, before a sly smirk graced his lips. He feigned a yawn, stretching out his limbs and draping his arm around Kurapika’s shoulders, satisfied with his master plan coming to fruition. 

‘ _ Oh gods help me.’  _ Kurapika’s eyes widened at the contact as he stared straight ahead. ‘ _ This is an accident, right? He didn’t, like, mean to wrap his arm around me, right? Of course not, he doesn’t like me like that so of course he wouldn’t… would he? Does he?’  _ The blonde’s brain sputtered like a dying engine as his gaze flickered from the hand cupped so perfectly that is must have been placed purposefully on his upper arm and the television. ‘ _ I should… I should do something more and see if he actually likes me…’  _ With a far-too determined glint in his eyes, Kurapika took the quietest deep breath he could muster and slowly pulled his feet up, before shifting his weight and gently curling his balled-up self onto Leorio’s chest. 

Leorio’s breath hitched in his throat. 

But before he could even think about pulling it out of the tangles of shock in his lungs, Kurapika pulled out one more trick from his sleeve. 

He unfurled one arm like the frond of a lanky fern and gently cupped one hand onto Leorio’s chest. 

Leorio’s face burst into flames from the sheer shock and he could only take grateful solace in the lone fact that Kurapika’s way-too-handsome-I-mean-come-on-it-isn’t-even-FAIR face was turned away from Leorio’s; he couldn’t let Kurapika know just how this was getting to him. Yet the doctor knew that Kurapika could surely feel how his heart beat so fast that it couldn’t be detected or had stopped beating altogether. 

_ ‘Just WHAT does he think he’s doing? He? This? Is this a competition now?’  _ The gleam in Leorio’s eyes turned only a pinch mischievous as a rare sighting- a thought- materialized in the deepest crevice of his mind. ‘ _ It may not be a competition… but I’m certainly going to win!’ _ The familiar, goofily devilish grin spread smoothly across his lips as he conjured up his next master plan. 

‘ _ What movie are we even watching?’  _ Kurapika’s mind began to wander from the task at hand, ‘ _ This is the fourth time I’ve seen a completely different main cast on screen, and I don’t even know what-’  _ His train of thought violently crashed into a brick wall as he felt another arm snake its way across his lap to casually lay its head near his outer thigh. ‘ _ He’s making this a competition?’  _ Kurapika stared fish-eyed, almost paralyzed under the warm-oh-gods-he’s-so-warm-and-soft-but-also-surprisingly-more-toned-than-originally-thought arms of his quasi-lover. ‘ _ How can I top this?’  _

But the fire burned brazenly in Kurapika’s eyes. 

He knew exactly what buttons he could push next.

He moved his head up, slowly inching it centimeter by centimeter to rest cozily in the crook of Leorio’s neck, but just when he could almost feel the tickle of the doctor’s five-o’clock shadow on his forehead, the heat in his cheeks was too much to bear and he nearly whipped his head back, prompting a surprised grunt from Leorio. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah… just… a fly, that’s all…” 

Back to square one… Kurapika couldn’t quite close that distance between the two yet…

But Leorio certainly could.

He pulled Kurapika closer, the smell of his cheap, yet comfortingly familiar cologne now wafting around the blonde and making his heart ache for a nostalgic time which he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but the absinthe and sandalwood drowned his senses regardless. 

The feelings released a small giggle from his throat, and for once he didn’t curse himself for letting it break past his sealed lips. 

A wild and toothy grin cracked through Leorio’s face at the small, mousy sound. His heart swelled, jumping and pounding and flipping through his ribcage as that laugh was all the confirmation he needed, meaning far more than words could ever convey. 

Kurapika swiveled his head to face Leorio, his eyes uncharacteristically soft (Even though his gaze usually was gentle  _ only _ for Leorio) as he tilted his chin upwards. 

Leorio’s smile too took the cue and lost its energetic edge, falling to a placid twinkle on his lips as he drew his face closer and heart stoppingly closer to Kurapika’s, a spark of lightning bridging their mouths before...

“Yo!” The door burst open, and the two men practically ripped apart from each other and flopped to opposite ends of the couch as the familiar tweens idled inside the house. 

“We’re back, hope you didn’t miss us too much.”


End file.
